Just Hold On
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: What would TK do if someone hurt Kari, what would he do if he was that someone? What will Kari do when she finds out the truth? Hopefully hold on. Songic based on "Hold on"


Hey guys, this is just a small little songfic I thought up while attempting to study

Hey guys, this is just a small little songfic I thought up while attempting to study. My brother, sis and I have decided to start a band and this is the song we're busy doing together.

Hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song 'Hold on' by the Jonas Brothers or the movie 'The Pursuit of Happiness'

I'm such an idiot, I- I have to apologise, how did it get to this, how could I have screwed up so bad? It's not supposed to end like this. If things are destined to end I won't let it end on a sour note like this.

There are things I need to tell her, I won't let this haunt me for the rest of my life. She needs to know the truth; she deserves the truth, an explanation of what just happened just half and hour ago.

_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

As I ran I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, how she came into my room just at the wrong time. If she had been seconds later, or even earlier would be nice, that would have prevented all this mess and mishap. That- that stupid girl, how could she think I love her, I don't I love Kari. There I said it; I love you Kari, and now I'm going to make amends. I waited a lifetime to get you, and I could loose you in just seconds. That sucks, man life is unfair.

As I ran on the sidewalk I noticed the park to the left… Ah! Now there's an idea, I'll cut through the park, that way I can get there almost five minutes sooner, and five minutes can change a person's life forever.

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

As I ran through the park I noticed all the other couples lying on the grass together or sitting on the bench in that classic position; the man with his arm around her waist while she rests her head against his broad shoulder. There was one couple in particular that had caught my attention. About two or so years ago Kari and I were walking through the park alone together, as best friends do, when we happened to see a young woman crying so hard you wouldn't find someone so teary unless you'd seen Matt watch The Pursuit of Happiness. A young man came up to her and held her in his arms, and today they're a happy couple, one day I'll introduce myself to them, but not now.

On passing by I saw our spot. The spot where we always used to sit together, laugh together, cry together, share awkward silences with, the things best friends do, but now all that may be ruined.

_One single smile a helping hand (hold on)  
It's not that hard to be a friend (hold on)  
So don't give up stand 'til the end (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

After I saw this I couldn't help but feel motivated to run faster to Kari, to get there as soon as possible. The sun was setting, and the serenity of the leaving sun was slowly fading away. The blue was gone and all that was left was a majestic pink and orange colour that seemed to fade into each other.

I arrived at her apartment complex in record time, hoping that she would still be willing to hear my plea, just hoping that she- that she would still love me, the way I love her. As a walked into the pale building and shuffled into the elevator I began thinking what I would say to her, I could always wing it, but that's kind of what got me into this predicament in the first place.

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

She needs to hear the truth, that's what I'll tell her, the plain and simple truth, that's all I can really do to, after that, it's up to her whether she decides to forgive me or not to. I knocked on the door. It only took a few moments before Tai came and opened the door. He took one look at me and slammed the door in my face, not saying even a word to my face; he obviously knew what had happened.

"Tai! Please! Let me just speak to her!" I cried out through the door.

"Why should I?" Tai yelled back.

"Because… because I love her!"

"If you loved her you wouldn't have hurt her!"

"If I didn't love her I wouldn't have bothered sprinting this far just to give her an explanation!"

Then there was silence on the other side, Tai was thinking carefully, I knew he was. Suddenly I heard the sound of the door unlock and it creaked open just a little. I only saw Tai's left eye through the crack he had left open, "I just want to tell her what happened, all I care about is her opinion, just give me a chance, I can't loose her" I said as tears almost to formed but I held them back.

Without a word Tai opened the door completely and motioned with his head to come inside, I nodded gratefully and slowly paced to Kari's room, _she deserves the truth_ I told myself.

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

I knocked on the door of her white bedroom door and waited for a reply. A sign across the door read 'Kari's Room' was in pink and purple writing. I knew that well, I had given it to her when her parents finally decided to give her her own room. In fact I was there to help her move some of her stuff into the room, but that's a boring story, and this one here, this one's a thriller.

After I didn't hear an answer I decided to enter her pink room. I could hear her sniffing on her bed and immediately felt guilty all over again. I went to her side and climbed onto her bed and held her tight from behind and gently whispered in her tiny ear, "Don't worry, your hope has come."

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

I didn't feel her fight against me, in fact just the opposite; she leaned into me and rested herself against my body. I almost completely forgot about why I was even there, why she had been crying, and as she shifted in my strong arms I remembered why I had come to this pink room in the first place, why I was lying in her cushioned bed comforting her for something I had done wrong.

"Kari?"

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

The sun was slowly bidding farewell, but I wasn't, I was welcoming her, and hoping she would welcome me as well, "I'm- I'm sorry for hurting you, for just being so- so stupid"

Kari too must have forgotten all about the incident but remembered it quickly and push me away with all her strength so that I fell off her bed and onto the floor landing on my head. I won't lie, that really hurt.

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

"Get out!" Kari screamed.

"Kari, please just let me explain" I pleaded

"I don't want to hear your excuse Takeru" she's never used my full name before, she must be really ticked.

Silence… I tried to think of someway, anyway to convince her to let me give my side of the story, try to make her understand that it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Just, listen to what I have to say, and if you still want me to leave, then I'll leave, just give me a chance to make amends"

Kari didn't even bother to answer; she just nodded her head and sat on her bed, waiting to hear my "excuse".

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

"It, well, I- I didn't mean for her to kiss me, she just showed up at my doorstep in tears and when I brought her to my room to comfort her she lunged at me and kissed me, but I never kissed her back." I told her plain and simply, no use in trying to hide it, that's what happened, "it was only for a second or two, then you walked in. I was about to break the kiss off when you opened my door." I was never any good at explaining things, but at least I tried.

What do I do now? I can't say something cheesy or stupid, what more does she want?

Kari just sat still, giving me an evil look, "Kari, I'm really, really sorry. I sprinted all the way here just to tell you that, because you deserve an explanation."

"Why?" Kari asked, I don't know why she asked that, but I answered her anyway.

"Because you mean more to me than- than the air I breathe. You're more beautiful than the setting sun, and I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world. I waited so long to be able to call you mine; I couldn't let you walk out of my life without you knowing how I felt…"

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Kari didn't say a word, she just walked over to where I stood and hugged me. She hugged me so tightly and lovingly so I hugged her back, never wanting to let go of her, never wanting this moment to end. She breathed peacefully as she spoke, "I couldn't stay mad at you, I tried to, but just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to hold on, hold on to the fact that you really do care about me."

I smiled to myself as she rested her small frame against mine and placed her head under my chin. I sighed and suddenly the words just came out my mouth before I knew it, "I love you, my angel of light."

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

I knew Kari was smiling at that moment in time, so was I. Had I just said that? No complaints this side, just love…

Hey guys, thanks for reading, hope you liked it.

This was kind of my break from studying and originally I was going to put this whole other part at the end but I thought that may ruin it so I just ended it with the last part of the song and that last line.

I was going to put this up at the end of exams but you know, it's done, so yeah, why not now hey? Yeah, anyway…

My bro plays drums, my sis piano and sings and I play guitar and sing, so yeah, hopefully this song will be as fun to play together as it was writing.

Leave a review and tell me what you think, but till then thanks for reviewing.


End file.
